Oh No!
by FactionMixer
Summary: WARNING: ALLEGIANT SPOILER! Their plan to stop the Bureau is going great, until a couple details get mixed up. :( This is from Cara's POV as she and Caleb discover the aftermath (Allegiant readers get what I am talking about) of their plan. Also... Where it says Cars in the character section, I am pretty sure that is supposed to be Cara. This is a one-shot story.
1. Oh No!

**Have you wondered how they found Tris's body? I though it would be fun (or as much fun as it could be) to write this scene.**

**DO NOT READ if you have just finished Allegiant and you were very emotional. Read this at a very emotionally stable time a couple days, or even weeks after you've finished. When you have stopped cursing at Veronica Roth, you know it is OK to read.**

**Cara**

I walk through the doors to the weapons lab with Caleb behind me. My heart is heavy with apprehension and my head is pounding where I knocked myself out to stop them from getting information. Why hasn't Tris come out by now? I know the answer but I refuse to acknowledge it, not when it will damage me and everyone I care for. There is also no evidence, yet. The death serum has worn off now, though I can still see the purple tint in the air. Her body is nowhere to be seen. How did she die then?

I glance at Caleb, who is biting his lip, I am pretty sure that he knows the answer too, but like me, he won't acknowledge it without proof. There is no proof here though.

We continue on through to weapons lab and my heart sinks as my theory is proved correct. I see David, wide-eyed, and prodding a body with his finger.

"What happened here?" He asks innocently, like he doesn't know. Tris succeeded though, so he doesn't.

I walk forward and touch her forehead. It is stone cold. I see the two bullet wounds in her torso, the cause of her death. She is slumped against the wall, right underneath the green button with the keypad.

She risked everything to save the city, and her brother from certain death, one way or another. She had enough will, or superhuman stubbornness to survive the death serum, without even a clean suit, only to get shot by a selfish man who believed he was doing good. She truly was remarkable.

"I. am. dead." Caleb whispers, staring with wide eyes, in an expression much like David's except his is filled with tears.

"No. You are not." I say firmly, holding back my own tears. "It would defeat the purpose of this..." I gesture to Tris's body, "...if you were."

"Tobias, he is going to kill me."

"No he is not. If he did it would be even more of a waste of her life." I am disgusted, Caleb's sister just died and he is still worried about his own comfort and safety.

Without another word, I walk out of the room, trying to figure out what I will say to Four and Christina when they get back. Poor Christina, she is still coping with Uriah's brain malfunction. Poor Four. He will feel guilty, and depressed, not to mention hollow and empty.

It is up to me to figure out how to ease their pain with specially chosen words, and soft voices. I must think this through logically, using my own experience as a guide. I must solve this problem like an Erudite.

**Please tell me how I did...**

**Like I always say... BE CANDOR!**

**Tell me straight up to my face if this was a waste of your precious time, and please provide helpful criticism.**

**Also, tell me if you did in fact like this. **

**Thanks.**

**FactionMixer**


	2. Oh No 2! Also known as an AN

**Sorry you guys... this is an A/N. BTW this is a one-shot, I will not be posting again... I just wrote this and thought it would be fun to post online. If you really want more Allegiant... check out my other story...**

**"Have you seen a ghost" by FactionMixer (me)**

**and if you want some INSURGENT**

**"How I Broke Her" by FactionMixer (me)**

**Thanks... sorry to any of you who wanted another post. If you are craving more I reccomend the first story.**

**Bye**

**FactionMixer**


	3. Reviewing Rules and Courtesy Logins

**Ok... everyone... LISTEN/READ UP!**

**I just reread a few of my stories from the beginning, AND THEY ARE AS TERRIBLE AS S***.**

**I have a really blind eye when it comes to reading my own stories... until five months pass and over seven thousand people have seen my crappy writing.**

**I apologize for the lack of quality... but Y'ALL CAN HELP!**

**Any writers out there... I sense a couple virtual hands...You will probably be with me on this one...**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

_**AND WHEN YOU REVIEW... DON'T JUST SAY "GOOD!"**_

**I mean, I appreciate every single compliment and they definitely boost my self-esteem, but they don't help me improve in the long run.**

**Don't you want better updates?**

**Now... lets talk about what not to do while writing a partially negative review...**

**"THAT IS NOT RIGHT" unless you put a "JK (Rowling)!" or ":)" after it.**

**But seriously... please don't just tell us writers that our stories stink or that you won't continue to read it if we don't update...**

**1) Not cool.**

**2) That makes no sense. If you are going to try to blackmail us into updating... don't do it by trying to convince us that you don't care enough about our stories to read the next updates that we do post.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM = An author's favorite type of review... most of the time... I like the ones with the "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US!" **

** I mean, even if they point out EVERY SINGLE ITTY BITTY GRAMMAR DETAIL and you are _complete_ Grammar Nazis... we will love you forever.**

**If you follow all my rules on this post... and society's basic ones... and they send you a response saying something like:**

"WTF dude! Why you criticizing ma perfect story?" or

"(I**N**S**E**R**T C**U**R**S**E W**O**R**D**S H**E**R**E**)" or

"Mind your own business, no one asked your opinion... *********"

**Then you have come across one of society's many idiots.**

**I will never do that to you. I solemnly swear that I am up to the good of constructive criticism.**

**Please review... I know it takes effort... but you don't have to do it after every chapter... just maybe once or twice... summing up all the mistakes...**

**Yes I feel you... you people who are like... "This requires extra typing and thinking"**

**THANK YOU!**

**_Another thing I want to mention:_  
><strong>

**Please make an account. It doesn't require that much effort and it makes things SOOOOOOOO much easier to find again... and review on... and fav... and follow...**

**And it makes the authors' lives easier too.**

I got a comment the other day...

The gist of it was...

"Awesome story! Thanks! Have some cookies... they're poisonous."

**And I was like... WHAT! You like my story... but you want to poison me? **

**Ok... now that I type this it makes sense... sort of like VR... but at the time it didn't... **

**and REVIEWER ! Thanks for actually doing something besides "good"... even though it didn't really give me something to work on... It gave me something to ponder for a few days.**

**Point is... if it hadn't been a guest review, I could have replied and gotten clarification. **

**Thanks for reading this obnoxiously long AN...**

**Spring Break is next week (Notice the capitalization... I worship it) and that means... downtime... which means... FANFICTION! I will update and post new stories! YAY! (Some of you be like... "Oh joy. Another one I get to R&R."  
><strong>

**CYA PEEPS! Thanks again!**

**~  
>FactionMixer<strong>


End file.
